


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

by thelarrieswriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: As of now I don't really have anything else that I can tag this with but I'll add as I go, Asshole Harry, Chef Harry, There will most likely be errors regarding their professions, flight attendant Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarrieswriting/pseuds/thelarrieswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one-half being a flight attendant and the other being a chef for the rich and, sometimes, famous, what could go wrong? It's like a match made in some wacky world. But when the chef is a dick and the flight attendant doesn't like rude people, then maybe it's not much of a match. Or maybe it is when it turns out that sometimes douche nuggets aren't always the asshole that they seem to be?</p><p>(Title came from Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

The first time that they meet, it’s because Louis is invited to dinner at a passenger’s house. He doesn’t usually follow through and call the people he gets business cards from, but he figured that since he didn’t have any plans and really didn’t care if he ended up dead or alive as long as he had a good dinner, he called the number. 

Of course, now that he’d accepted the offer and was supposed to be there in less than two hours, he had to pick out an outfit that was acceptable for dinner. He thought about asking his roommate, Erin, to come help him pick out an outfit, but he knew that she’d just tell him that it was a bad idea. 

They were both experienced flight attendants. They both knew that it was dangerous to ever follow through on your promise to call the numbers on business cards they received. However, Louis just wanted a good dinner before he went to bed. He was already exhausted from the day he’d had, what with a six hour nonstop flight before a layover, non-paid mind you. He was just glad to be back home if he was honest, but he was still beyond tired, yet he was still so restless. 

“Hey, I’m going out,” Erin said as she knocked on the door and walked in. 

“Okay, I’m going out too. Text me a string of random emojis if you need me and text me where you’re going please,” Louis said with a small smile. 

He hated that he had to ask her to send him texts with secret codes, just in case she got hurt or something. However, he’d always drop anything and everything to make sure she was okay if there was ever a time that she needed help. 

“Ooh, where are you going?” Erin asked as she plopped down on his bed, making herself comfortable. 

“A passenger asked me to give him a call. I called him and he asked me to come to his for dinner,” Louis shrugged.

“Be careful, Louis,” Erin said, “And the same goes for you. Text random emojis and your location and I’ll be there.”

“Where are you going anyway?” 

“I got asked by a few newbs,” Erin said, “They’ve been here for only about 6 months, they said. It just reminds me of when we started out all those years back.” 

“Yeah, it’s scary to think that so many of the people that were here when we started are gone now, isn’t it?” 

Erin nodded in agreement before checking the time, “Alright, well I better be off. Be safe, Lou, text me if you need anything.” 

“Text me when you get home if you get home before me. Remember to lock the doors if you’re home before me,” Louis reminded her. He knew that she knew, but he always felt the need to remind her. 

“Enjoy your fancy smancy dinner and, if you can, bring home a doggy bag.” 

And an hour later, Louis was off to try to find the guy’s house. He knew that he lived on the boojie side of town from the Google search he did, but he didn’t quite know where he lived. 

“Turn right in 0.3 miles,” Louis’ phone read to him. 

He groaned, “Where the fuck is 0.3 miles?” He hated when it said something stupid like that rather than a street name or something. 

Before he could even look down to his phone to see the street name, his phone spoke again, “Recalculating.” 

“Oh shut the hell up, you condescending asshole,” Louis shouted at his phone. He was frustrated and taking it out on his phone, which should be a rare thing for him, but it’s really, really not. 

He finally found the place and checked the address in his messages and compared it to the address of the house he was at, thankful that it matched up alright. He was pretty sure that, just going by the size of the house, that he was most likely either at the right house or in the right neighborhood, but double checking something never hurt anybody. He walked to the door, turning his phone’s volume on as high as it could go so that he’d be able to hear Erin if she texted or called.

“Hi, welcome,” The guy, who Louis still had yet to know the name of, opened the door and stepped to the side, “Would you like to come inside?” 

“Sure, thank you,” Louis said with a small smile. 

The house smelled wonderful and Louis’ mouth watered. Louis searched his brain for an excuse to get him to find out the guy’s name without seeming rude. 

“Do you have a specific name you’d like me to call you? I know some people prefer formalities, while others don’t mind how formal their names are,” Louis lied easily. He was actually trained to use Ma’am, Sir, and Mr. rather than anything else, but how else was he supposed to learn this guy’s name?

“You can just call me Mason, I don’t need to be called anything other than that,” Mason said simply before he walked away, motioning for Louis to follow him. “I asked my chef to make us some ravioli, I hope that you don’t mind.” 

“No, that’s okay, can I go and get a glass of water or something?” Louis asked, pointing to where he could tell the kitchen was. He only knew because that’s where the strongest smell was. 

“Sure, cups are in the top, left cabinet. There’s flavored, sparkling, and filtered waters in the fridge and tap water in the sink, obviously,” Mason said as he sat down at the dining room table. Part of Louis wanted to comment about how it was rude to make guests serve themselves, but at the same time, he didn’t want to annoy the older gentleman that was sitting at the table and, to be fair, he did ask if he could go and get himself a cup of water. 

“I liked the excuse you used,” The guy cutting up apples at the counter said. 

“Which one?”

“To learn his name. Let me guess, you’re a flight attendant and somewhere around 20-30 years old,” The guy said with as he put all of the sliced apples into a bowl. 

“Umm, I’m a flight attendant, yes,” Louis started, confused as to how the guy knew this. “And I’m 20 something…. How did you know those things about me?” 

“I didn’t know them about you, really, I just know that from the past few times I’ve cooked for him and a date, that almost all of them are either flight attendants or work on a yacht or cruise ship. He likes the discounts on trips. He also has some weird thing for younger people. The youngest that I’ve ever seen him with was 18 - they’d turned 18 just a week prior to them eating dinner together. It’s really quite interesting to me. My name is Harry, by the way. We probably won’t be seeing each other ever again as his relationships never go anywhere and he probably just wants to fuck you and eat with you, maybe a cuddle or two if you’re lucky, but probably just a fuck and dinner,” Harry gave away all of this information as though he’d never heard of privacy. 

“Okay then,” Louis cleared his throat, “When will dinner be done?” 

“When I put it on the table.” 

“You’re really quite rude for someone that’s being paid to do this,” Louis said with a roll of his eyes. 

“I get paid a lot of money to make food and put it on the table for people that pay me to do it. I do not get paid to make friends with people, let alone people that are going to be sleeping with my boss for the night.”

With that, Louis turned and walked out of the kitchen, cup of water in hand, and into the dining room. He sat down across from Mason and watched as the older man put his phone down. 

“So, Louis, how long have you been a stewardess?” Mason asked as he sat down at the table with his cup of water. 

Louis grit his teeth and forced a smile before sarcastically replying, “I’ve never been a stewardess, I don’t work on a boat.” 

He could hear Harry chuckling in the kitchen and it made him a bit proud of himself, but really, he was usually pretty proud of himself for one reason or another. But causing laughter made him feel better than proud, especially when he wasn’t even trying to be funny but made someone, or multiple people, laugh - even if they were an asshole. 

\----

The second time that he met the asshole that went by the name of Harry was when he was running a bit late for work. By late, he means that he had literally five minutes to report and his shoes still were not put on all the way, even though he really did have enough time between scooting past security and being dropped off. He speed walked down the long terminal, trying to find the gate he was supposed to be at. 

“Louis!” A guy called out from his right side. 

Louis looked over, noticing that it was Brian. He was usually put on at least one flight a month with Brian and as he looked down at his hand, he realized that this one was definitely not an exception. 

“Hey Brian, where are we going today? Did you pay attention, I only wrote down the gate number and time,” Louis was slightly worried that it’d be a boring place, even though he didn’t have a layover so it really didn’t matter whether it was boring or not. 

When he had a layover that was more than a few hours, he hoped that it was a fun place, but when he didn’t have a layover and he was staying put, only opening and closing or cleaning the plane, he hoped that it was a boring place. There was a pretty simple reason that he hoped it was a boring place - when it was a boring place, there was little chance that they’d have to sit for more than they needed and would be losing money. 

After all, he was only paid when the door was closed. It annoyed him, but that’s just how it was and he signed up for this job anyway. 

“Umm, I also didn’t pay attention, but someone else said that we were going to JFK. However, when I looked at the screen, it said that we were going to LCY.”

“I really don’t want to be on a night flight, so I’m crossing my fingers for JFK,” Louis said, making a show of crossing his fingers on his right hand with a chuckle. “Hey, now that I’m here and all, I’m going to go to the bathroom.” He really just needed an excuse to get away from Brian. It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying their conversation or anything but if he had to be on a night flight, there was no way in hell that he wasn’t going to try to prepare for hours of seeing people and most likely dealing with assholes. 

\----

He’d stepped onto the plane and immediately gone through and checked to make sure that everything was cleaned up from the previous flight, the trays put up, the seats free from crumbs and trash, the floors swept, the overhead bins lifted up, the armrests down, and that it stilled looked good. He greeted the pilots and other flight attendants before going to the back of the plane. 

As he asked a few other people where they were headed, they all said LCY. He felt the need to laugh a bit at the thought of people going from BNA to LCY rather than LHR. Going to Heathrow was usually less expensive than going to London City, but he was only here to make sure that they got there safely, not judge them for spending more money when they could easily pay about 40 dollars less if they just went to Heathrow. Sure, it was easier to get to certain places if you flew to one or the other, but really, why spend more than you need on a flight when you’re just going to spend a lot of money, if you’re a tourist, on random things while you’re there.

He also figured out that, since it’s going to be a connecting flight, he’s going to have some sit time between the first part, second part, and third part of the flight. They were also going to get two new pilots on the plane, which was always exciting for Louis. 

He heard the small chatter of people walking onto the airplane and sighed, mentally preparing himself for the long day and night ahead of him. A flight attendant who he’d met just minutes ago named Amber came to the galley and told him that there was a peanut allergy and they couldn’t serve anything that had peanuts in it, let alone peanuts themselves. He nodded and thanked her as she walked away. 

After they’d taken off and the seat belt signs were taken off, Louis and other flight attendants began their walk up and down the aisles, collecting orders for drinks. Louis’ hopes of there being no assholes to deal with were quickly shot down as he saw curls to his left. 

“Oh Louis, fancy seeing you here,” Harry said with a smirk. 

“Would you like a drink, Sir?” Louis asked, trying to avoid starting a conversation with him and just try to do his job. 

“Of course I want a drink, gotta unwind before I go to work,” Harry chuckled to himself, “Umm, just to make your life difficult, I’ll take a Diet Coke if ya have it.” 

“Of course,” Louis said with a forced smile, writing it down on his pad of paper. 

Harry clearly flew often and knew about the nightmare that pouring Diet Coke at about 35.000 feet from the ground is, judging by the look on his face, smug as all get out. Harry was the last person in his section that he had to take drink orders from, so he decided that he’d also make Harry wait a bit longer than necessary. 

\----

After Harry and Louis had held a few “conversations”, they’d reached their first stopping point, which was JFK. Quite a few people got off of the plane, but were replaced by more people. Harry and Louis had a few more little conversations in passing as Harry was pretty much right there at the entrance of the galley. 

There were three other flight attendants as the other one that had been on the flight previously had gotten off and two more had gotten on to finish off the flight. It was already dark outside and Louis hated night flights, which made this flight sort of aggravating. Not to mention the idiot that was named Harry who seemed to enjoy making Louis’ life difficult and the turbulence. If there was one thing that Louis hated more than night flights, it was definitely turbulence, but when they were combined, Louis always had to step back and evaluate his choices in life that led to him becoming a flight attendant. The plane had less passengers than it did before, which was pretty normal, as most people like day flights, which is why they were more expensive in the mornings and afternoons than nighttime. 

“When’s the next stop?” Harry asked Louis when Louis brought him an ice cream from the galley. Literally the only reason he even gave Harry the ice cream, for free, was because he was getting himself an ice cream, the passengers had been served already, and he felt like it’d be rude to just eat in front of him, even if he was an asshole and already ate pretzels as well as fruit. 

“Umm, in about thirty minutes,” Louis said, “We’ll have a stop at EDI.” 

“EDI?” 

“Edinburgh,” Louis nodded simply, digging a hole into his half melted ice cream. 

“This is the last stop, right?” 

“For this flight, yes, this is the last stop before LCY. Are you staying in London or boarding another flight? This was my second flight of the day, and thankfully, my last, so I’d be happy to walk you to the gate you need to be at if London isn’t where you’re staying,” Louis offered. 

He really shouldn’t have said that he was thankful that it was his last flight of the day, or should he say night, but they’d already crossed so many lines that he just shrugged it off. To be fair, though, saying that was way better than outright calling Harry a “spoiled, rich asshole” so he figured if he were to be fired for this interaction, then that’d look better than being fired for calling Harry names. Of course, he’d have to get up from the comfy seat that he was in when other people were boarding, but right now, he was enjoying the seat. 

Harry told him about the people he was cooking for that day, some rich couple that didn’t really have anything better to do than have chefs come to their house. Then, he’d be making a group of people a nice dinner. 

Louis, in return, told him about horrible passengers that he’d had to deal with before. Then he waxed on about the wonderful places he’d been to and the food he’d eaten and the people he’d met that weren’t assholes. 

“Aren’t you tired? What time did you get up today?”

“Way early at four in the morning,” Louis said, “And, yes, I’m tired, but shh, don’t let people know that I’ve said that. I could be fired for letting emotions other than calm and happy show.” 

Harry chuckled, “You could probably also be fired for half of the things that you’ve done on just this flight. Don’t forget that my lawyer will be getting in touch with you for spilling that Diet Coke on me.” 

“That was your own fault, you asshole,” Louis defended. 

That was a big thing that happened in the third hour of the flight and he’d had to talk Harry off of a metaphorical ledge to save his ass from being fired and sued. He’d been walking and Harry stuck his hand out in front of Louis before he could pass him for the third time without giving him his drink and Harry got the drink, clearly, but on his suit rather than in his hand. 

Now that Harry had decided to drop the whole asshole act, they were getting along more than before. Clearly, a fifteen hour flight will do that to a flight attendant and a chef. 

“Well, you can sleep, I won’t tattle on you,” Harry said.

“I can technically sleep here since I’m sitting in a free seat, but it’d be stupid of me to fall asleep so late in the flight. We’re stopping in,” Louis paused to check his watch, “Twenty minutes. Maybe, if this seat isn’t taken, I’ll nap here after I’ve brought everyone a snack and a drink. You’re not getting another Diet Coke, though, so don’t ask. I’ll smack you in the face before I pour you another one.” 

“I’m going to need to speak to your manager. I don’t appreciate being threatened,” Harry said with a small grin trying to break through the unhappy expression he’d thrown on his face. 

“Yes, I’ll give you a number to contact him right now,” Louis said, waiting for Harry to get out a pen and paper. 

Louis slyly wrote down his own number, handing it back to Harry and then looking up to see that the other flight attendants were now sitting in seats, unlike before when they were either roaming about or in the galley. He looked down at his watch and realized that in a snap it was already a few minutes until landing was scheduled. 

“If we’re cleared for landing, we will be landing in five minutes,” Louis said to Harry, throwing his head back as he buckled his seat belt. 

And if Harry lied to anyone that asked if the seat next to him was taken just because he wanted Louis to sit next to him and rest, then that’s nobody’s business but his and his new friend Louis’.


End file.
